In FIG. 6 of Patent Document 1, a correlation of address information on a Blue-ray Disc is shown and the description “since an address unit number (AUN) cooperates with a physical sector number, and cooperates with a physical ADIP (Address In Pre-groove) address as shown in FIG. 6, it is usefully used as reference information for retrieving a recording position” is shown in the paragraph [0010]. According to the drawing, although a physical sector number (PSN) which is allocated as one address to sector-based data and a physical ADIP address (PAA) which is embedded in wobbles have a relation 32*PSN=3*PAA, 5 bits from bit 31 to bit 27 of the PSN are not allocated as bits corresponding to the PAA.